


It’s Not That Cold in Snowchester.

by Shenaniganary



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Snowchester, Swearing, theyre friends your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenaniganary/pseuds/Shenaniganary
Summary: “Jack sat on the dock and ignored how he couldn’t feel the chill from the wind or the snow, he’s fine.”Jack comes back from hell and something about him isn’t quite right. That, combined the plan he has with Nikki, is really starting to weigh on him.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	It’s Not That Cold in Snowchester.

“You’re a good kid.” Jack says, barely above a whisper.  
He doesn’t get a response, not that he expected one. Tubbo probably didn’t hear him, and even if he did, it wasn’t much of a question, more a statement. Jack sat on the dock and ignored how he couldn’t feel the chill from the wind or the snow, he’s fine.

And Tubbo, oh Tubbo. He had conflicting feelings on the boy. If anything, he should hate him as much as he hates Dream, as much as he hates Tommy, but he just can’t. He breathes in and out, he doesn’t have to anymore, but it’d be noticeable if he didn’t. It doesn’t feel like breathing when you force it, he doesn’t do it as naturally anymore, and it’s scary, he’s fucking terrified but that’s fine, it’s not too bad. It’s more like the feeling you get after someone tells you to think about your breathing, it irks him, the need to manually do a task that should be essential. Not only is it… unsettling, it’s also extremely annoying how such a simple thing could blow his cover so easily. If he doesn’t keep it up in front of other people, the cold air of Snowchester would give him away. 

He watched as Tubbo sighed, his breath clearly visible. Sometimes, it feels like they really are friends. When Tubbo made the first draft of the flag, Jack was proud. When he asked for help on things, Jack was happy to try. When they joked around, they bounced off of one another in such a genuine way. It broke the heart he wasn’t sure he had anymore. The thought of what was going to happen on the 26th loomed over him. Snowchester was special to Jack. Sure, it was a thinly veiled nuclear weapons project, but it was, it… Jack wanted to cry.

Did Tubbo feel that way about this place? Did he treasure the memories they were making? Collecting every interaction like they were more precious than a hundred diamonds. Was it bad that Jack was? Can’t even be a spy right. He wondered if Eret ever felt like this, did the word traitor feel sour on their tongue? Jack talked to himself a lot, mumbling about his plans, he was probably crazy. Maybe he should get Tubbo to use the electric chair on him. A dry laugh escaped his throat and Tubbo turned to face him, “Whatcha thinking about, Jack manifold?” 

The use of his full name is a long dead joke that no one finds funny anymore, maybe one day he’ll get Tubbo to stop calling him it. “Asterisks.” He couldn’t explain what he was thinking about, he could barely fumble through the incoherent ongoing of his mind by himself. trying to articulate it to someone else? Fucking impossible. “We cannot start the asterisk thing again; I will literally die.” Tubbo is laughing “Asterisk, talks about asterisks.” “JACK MANIFOLD, NO!” The younger yells and shoves, jack tumbles down into the water, the icy water that should be freezing. Jack laughs and splashes Tubbo with the water, he wouldn’t dare drag the poor boy into it, he can only imagine how frigid he would be. “NO, IT’S COLD AAAAA!” “Serves you right you scoundrel!” They shouldn’t be acting so carefree, there’s so much, just under the surface, waiting to be addressed.

“All jokes aside, you must be freezing, that waters cold as fuck,” Tubbo leans down and offers him a hand and jack grabs it tentatively. Tubbo drags him back up and they walk back to his house. Jack wasn’t sure how to replicate looking like you feel cold, so he didn’t bother. Tubbo offered him another set of the Snowchester uniforms, nobody else wore them anyway so there was no harm, and jack accepts them. The younger then decided to make hot chocolate as an apology, and bounded off to go make it, giving jack some peace. 

He shrugged the fluffy jacket on lazily and shoved his glasses into one of the many pockets. It was getting late, he doubted he’d be out again tonight, given the worsening weather, so he left his boots on the floor. Part of his brain chided him for it, it definitely wasn’t polite, as a guest, to leave your shoes wherever, but he would take them back to his house later.

His hands itched to fix his appearance; mess with his hair, tuck in his shirt, button his jacket. While old L’manburg still stood, it was drilled into him that he had to look smart. Wilbur was never one to shout, but Jack took everything that man said right to heart. Maybe sticking to those same rules was just him subconsciously trying to grasp at anything similar to normalcy, it wasn’t like he usually fussed over appearance that much. 

Jack felt ill, he felt ill a lot as of late. Everything was a lot all the time, and he was just so tired. An overworked soldier who simply can’t find it within himself to resign, even after the death of his president, even after the country he fought for was long gone. Fucking hell.

“I got them!” Tubbo suddenly burst into the room, and pushed a cup into jack’s hands, “Jesus Tubbo, calm down.” He laughed and accepted the drink. Inside the massive red mug was a mess of mini marshmallows and whipped cream and whatever other sweet garbage Tubbo had dumped into it. Well, if this doesn’t give him a heart attack, jack thinks he’s pretty safe in assuming his heart stopped beating upon coming back. If being unable to feel his pulse wasn’t enough, this is his proof.

One sip of the drink confirmed it was just as disgustingly sugary as it looked, even with his dulled senses it still got through. “Are you trying to kill me?” he yelled and placed the mug on the windowsill. “What do you mean? You don’t like how I make hot chocolate Jack manifold?” “No! At that point, its barely even hot chocolate! Your drink is more marshmallow than liquid! Tubbo, look at it!” Jack yelled as he glared at the accused beverage. Tubbo cackled, “Jack Manifold, you wound me!” “Oh, shut up and drink your fuckin' sugar.” The laughter died off and the pair sat in comfortable quiet. Snowchester was often quiet, jack liked it that way. Maybe for tonight things would be okay, for now he could just enjoy Snowchester for what it is and forget about all the worries that plague his mind, bundled up in winter attire with a friend, hiding away from the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie :)


End file.
